Death
by LadyKaykoChan
Summary: After 1 year of hiding Riku returns to Japan. But for what. Sequal to Riku and Kayko


**Disclamer: Do i own inuyasha? Let's ask that lawyer dude. :walks to the lawyer: Dude, Do i Own inuyasha? NO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO! (runs off crying!)**

**Death**

**Chapter 1**

**"Kayko are you sure you wanna sing, I mean you haven't since Riku moved to America", Kagome questioned her best friend, Kayko. "Yeah. No worries right? Shippo brought Shinsei and his girl friend Ayame, Right?", questioned Kayko as her answer to the previous question. "Yeah, your gonna sing Don'tCha and some sappy love song. Arn't you?" Inuyasha answered. "Yep. Everything set up for me?" Kayko walked out on stage her jet black hair had silver tips along with red and blue strikes. She wore a leather tub top ans a black leather mini skirt along with boots and fish-nets. All 7 of her piercings had metal balls or spikes in them. "This is a dedication to by best gurl, she always got my back." Kayko smirked at Shippo. Then the music started. Kayko miled ad started singing.**

_**Baby**_

_**Ladies**_

_**Fellas**_

_**Are you Ready?  
Let'a dance**_

_**Baby (OOOH)  
I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do. (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around**_

_**She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it, (I now you want it)**_

_**Its easy to see (Its easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind**_

_**I know you should be fucking me**_

_**Dontcha wish your girlfriend was hott like me?**_

_**Dontcha wish your girlfriend was fub like me?**_

_**Dontcha**_

_**Dontcha**_

_**Dontcha with your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Dontcha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Dontcha**_

_**Dontcha**_

_**Fight the feeling (fight the filling)  
leave it alone (leave it alone)**_

_**Cause if it ain't love**_

_**It just ain't enought to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
**_

_**You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See i don't care**_

_**But i know she ain't gonna wanna share**_

_**I know I'm on your mind**_

_**I know we'd have a good time**_

_**I'm your friend**_

_**I'm fun**_

_**And I'm fine**_

_**I ain't lying**_

_**Look at me shine**_

_**You ain't blind (You ain't blind)**_

_**II know I'm on your mind**_

_**I know we'd have a good time**_

_**I'm your friend**_

_**I'm fun**_

_**And I'm fine**_

_**I ain't lying**_

_**Look at me shine**_

_**You ain't blind (You ain't blind)**_

_**I know she loves you (i know she loves you)  
So I understand (So I understand)**_

_**I probably be just as crazy about you**_

_**If you where my own man**_

_**Maybe next lifetime (Maybe next life time)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then no friend possibly**_

_**Is a drag to me. **_

_**Dontcha wish your girlfriend was hott like me?**_

_**Dontcha wish your girlfriend was fub like me?**_

_**Dontcha**_

_**Dontcha**_

_**Dontcha with your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Dontcha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Dontcha**_

_**Dontcha**_

**As Kayko finished the song she saw Ayame walk out the door and Shippo and Shinsei frenching. A toothy smile appeared on Kayko's lips. "MY next song", she screamed MY to get everyones attention, "Is dedicated to an old friend and lover" As she finished saying that she saw _him _posted up by the wall. Smiling she regained composure it had been to long years. She shifted the was she was standing. Everyone noticed why, she was showing off a mating mark. The music started and so did Kayko:  
**

_**If I could turn back time**_

_**If I could turn back time**_

_**If I could find a way**_

_**I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay**_

**Everyone was shocked and slightly worried. She was suposed to sing Rascal Flatts Love you out Loud.**

_**I don't know why I did the things I did**_

_**I don't know why I said the things I said.**_

_**Love's like a knife it can cut deep inside**_

_**Words are like wepons, they wound sometimes**_

**The boy she had saw earlyer was making his way to the stage. He was smiling up at her. That smile... It could kill.**

_**I didn't really mean to hurt you **_

_**I didn't wanna see you go**_

_**I know I made you cry, but baby**_

_**If I could turn back time **_

_**If I could find a way**_

_**I'd take back those words that hurt you. **_

_**And you'd stay.**_

_**If I could reach the stars **_

_**I'd give them all to you**_

_**Then you'd love me, love me, love me like you used to do**_

_**  
If I could turn back time**_

_**My world was shattered I was torn apart**_

_**like some one took a knife and drove it**_

_**deep into my heart**_

_**You walk out the door I swore I didn't care**_

_**but i lost everything then and there**_

_**To strong to tell you I was sorry**_

_**To proud to tell you I was wrong.**_

_**I know that i was blind**_

_**and ooooooooh...**_

_**If I could turn back time **_

_**If I could find a way**_

_**I'd take back those words that hurt you. **_

_**And you'd stay.**_

_**If I could reach the stars **_

_**I'd give them all to you**_

_**Then you'd love me, love me, love me like you used to do**_

**The boy now stood right infront of the stage now. Kayko grinned and giggled. "Well later ya'll" with that said Kayko jumped into the boys arms. He smiled that killer smile and turned to carry Kayko - bridal - style out. Kayko smiled up at him, kissing his cheeck slightly. Shippo and Shinsei gasped as they watched Kayko and the boy leave the bar. Shippo ran to tell Kagome and Inuyasha who Kayko was with while Shinsei followed after Kayko and the boy. **

**-Outside-**

**Kayko was on the back of the boys bike. Shinsei was hiding behind a dumpster. The boy got on and Kayko held on around his waist. Be fore the two drove off Shinsei was able to here Kayko say "What took you so long on returning? I thought you loved me?" and the boy simply replied, "It took a while and you know I'm crazy for you. **

**--Inside-****- same time**

**Shippo couldn't find Kagome and Inuyasha anywhere. "Who are you looking for Shippo?" Asked Inuyasha. "You", Shippo panted. "Why?" Kagome asked appearing behind Inuyasha. "Riku's back in Japan" Shippo managed to say. "How do you know?" Inuyasha growled. "Cause that was the boy Kayko wne with a few minutes ago.", Shinsei replied. Scaring Shippo slightly. "WHAT?" Growled Inuyasha. "They just left" Shinsei told Inuyasha. "Okay. Heres what we do. We go to the garage and wait for Kayko and my 2nd in command yo return." Inuyasha said grabing Kagomes hand and turning to walk away.**

**-With Inuyasha and Kagome-  
"Arn't you worried?" Kagome asked her boyfriend. "Nope, Riku would never hurt Kayko, even if he is a cold blooded killer", Inuyasha replied. "But what if she gets caught with him?" Kagome wondered aloud. "She wont." Inuyasha mumbled. "How do you know Inuaysha?" asked Kagomo. "Okay 1) He would never hurt Kayko in anyway 2) he's smarter than that and 3) I know Riku" Inuyasha mumbled harshly. "Oh, Okay Inu-Bunnieh" Kagome whispered. "Did you just call me Inu-bunnieh?" asked Inuaysha.**

**"Yeah... Why?", Asked Kagome. "What is that a pet name?" Inuyasha growled. "Yeah I guess so", Kagome smiled. Inuyashs just smiled. Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the lips when they reached Inuyasha's bike. Inuyasha jumped on, then Kagome. They were headed to the garage.**

**--With Shippo and Shinsei-- Same time  
"Do you think she's okay?" Shippo questioned. "Yeah, Shippo, Riku is smart enought to take her one of two places, 1) the hide out or 2) her place." Shinsei replied. "Where are we going?" Shippo asked. "Where Inu and Kag's are headed." Shinsei mumbled. "Your not worried?" Shippo growled. "Like hell I'm not!" Shinsei growled back. "Sorry" Shippo mumbled. "Tis okay, Get on", with that said Shippo got onto Shinseis bike and the two left for the hide out. **

**-With Kayko and Riku- Same time  
"Where we going Riku?" asked Kayko. "The garage!" Riku replied. Riku might of been a killer, but he loved Kayko and wouldn't hurt anyone she cared about. "Then why didn't we get the others?" Kayko asked. "Cause there would of been to many questions about why i returned." Riku replied. "Why did you?" Kakyo asked.**

**"I... I didn't wanna be away from you any more. Kayko come back with me?" Riku asked. "I can't. Not yet. I'm only 16. I can't leave country till I'm 17 or 18." Kayko replied. They stoped at a red light. Miroku and Sango were right be side them on there bikes. Kayko waved to them. They knew who the bike she was on belonged to and followed. "Riku. How come your full demon and your twin is human?" Kayko asked. Riku and Miroku were twins. "Dun know, dun care" With that said the 3 bikes turned into the garage. 5 to 10 minutes later Inuaysha and Kagome drove in. Then shortly after in came Shippo and Shinsei. **

**I want 3 reviews... Or you die! (not really)**

**Kayko: That might be a little harsh...**

**Katsumi: Naw dip, and when do i come in?**

**Kagome: STOP! WAIT DID I? DID I REALLY KISS HIM?**

**Katsumi: Thats what the story says.**

**Kagome faints. Kayko sweatdrops. Katsumi giggles.**

**All 3: BY NOW! _  
_**


End file.
